


games people play

by nikmood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa never thought it was queer, the games that she and her siblings used to play with Mum and Daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	games people play

Narcissa never thought it was queer, the games that she and her siblings used to play with Mum and Daddy.

It was quite simple, really. Mummy preferred the darkness of Bellatrix and all her wicked wicked games, which Narcissa found entirely too uncouth of someone of their breeding.

Andromeda didn’t enjoy their games quite so much, and would only play if Narcissa threatened to hex one of her friends, and instead besmirched the good Black name by associating with half-bloods and, as a nasty rumor had it, a _Muggle_.

Narcissa, however, loved the games she played with her daddy. Daddy was never rough with her, oh no. He treated her like his beautiful princess made of spun sugar glass. His games with her were beautifully brutal in their savagery. Narcissa knew that she was a queen because she ruled her father with an icy velvet glove.

Sometimes, Bellatrix and Narcissa would play together. No matter how gentle the games started out, Bellatrix always ended up marking Narcissa physically. But Narcissa marked her sister psychically, and always left her wanting more more more.

When Narcissa had her baby boy, with eyes of ice just like her own, she knew that she had finally found her kindred spirit.

And she couldn’t wait to teach him all the fun games good pureblood families play.


End file.
